


阿卡姆粉丝助攻团

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 超人回顾了自己和蝙蝠侠在一起的历程，发现阿卡姆疯人院的那些老朋友们功不可没。





	1. 企鹅人

**Author's Note:**

> 阿卡姆粉丝团人设有更改，综合了漫画/诺兰电影/TV哥谭，高度OOC预警；采用了DCEU中大都会和哥谭离得很近的设定；这是一个蛇精病画风的恋爱故事。

事实上，克拉克本来没想多管闲事的。露易丝一向痛恨别人抢她的素材，就算是超人也没法在她那儿讨到一丁点特权。但这位倔强的普利策得主显然是被大新闻冲昏了头脑，一不小心忘记了她可没有克拉克的钢铁之躯。

 

“奥斯瓦尔德·科波特。”露易丝在白板上圈出了一个名字。

“谁？”克拉克被这个熟悉的名字吸引了过去。

“企鹅人，我敢百分百肯定他就是在背后给艾沃利斯制药洗黑钱的人。”露易丝把一沓资料扔到了克拉克桌子上，“我能查到的最后一笔资金去向是菲尼亚斯酒厂，结果你猜猜冰山餐厅的酒水供应商是谁？”

露易丝追踪这件贪污制假的丑闻得有至少两个月了，却一直在资金去向上卡了壳。如果在背后给这家制药厂洗钱的是企鹅人的话，克拉克就可以理解事情为何会这么难办了。毕竟科波特是个敢于公然在镜头前面宣称“我是个诚实、体面的罪犯”的人，哥谭警局三番两次地找借口把冰山餐厅掀了个底朝天，也没能抓到什么具体的把柄。不过在科波特的地盘上也还从来没闹出过人命，为了整个社区的安宁，就连蝙蝠侠都对他睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“可是你拿不到证据的，”克拉克给露易丝泼去了冷水，“酒水的价格本来就虚高，科波特那种精明的小人肯定会把账面做平。”

“所以我得拿到他真实的账本，我有个线人搞到了他藏账本的位置。”她朝克拉克眨了眨眼，“养了他八年，值了。我今晚就去哥谭，记得帮我把上一篇稿子收个尾。”

“等会儿……等等，那儿可全是荷枪实弹的黑帮成员！”克拉克提高了声音，“你就打算这么、这么——”

“我知道账本的位置，我会开锁，还会开保险箱，这还不够吗？”露易丝不置可否，“这事我以前可干过不少次了，放轻松，小镇来的。”

克拉克哭笑不得，他费了些功夫编造了一套还算靠谱的说辞，诸如“你看我认识超人，超人又认识蝙蝠侠，哥谭的事还是交给他来处理比较妥当”等等。最后成功蒙混过关，说服了露易丝放弃她那铤而走险的特工游戏。

 

十月末的哥谭已经步入冬季，刺骨的夜风挟裹着绵密的雨丝往人衣领里钻。克拉克换了件脏兮兮的旧夹克，学着路人的样子把拉链一直拉到了领口，又伸手揉乱了自己的头发，尽量使自己看上去像一个想去酒吧喝两杯的普通人，而不是一个脸上写满心怀鬼胎的调查记者。笑话，他又不能真的找蝙蝠侠帮忙——

“嘿亲爱的蝙蝠，你能不能帮我去你的老朋友企鹅人那偷个账本，我要拿它来写新闻。”

哈，不用想就知道，迎接他的肯定是那句“滚出我的哥谭”。

 

潜入行动很顺利——好吧，克拉克必须得承认自己作弊了。在超级听力和X视线的加持下，他迅速地定位到了账本所在的位置，又一路绕过了十几个带枪的守卫，最后在厨房的冷藏库后面找到了这个小密室的入口。

小菜一碟。

他扫了一眼键盘上的指纹，用正确的密码开了门。一个方方正正的小保险箱就乖乖地蹲在柜子旁边，看上去不甚特别。克拉克凑到跟前研究了半天，最后还是决定直接用热视线暴力强拆。就在这个时候，门口传来了一丝声响。

“别动。”

克拉克转过头去，对上了一个黑漆漆的枪口。

 

布鲁斯觉得自己今天简直倒霉透了。他先是被养了好几年的线人狮子大开口，用了个挺高的价钱才从对方嘴里套出来企鹅人账本的位置。好不容易摸到了正确的地方，沾了一身臭鱼烂虾的腥味，却发现账本可能已经被人捷足先登？

生面孔，高个，体格很壮实，但看起来并不像是有备而来的样子，也许只是个帮人干活的小弟？

“双手抱头，蹲到那边去，脸朝着墙。”布鲁斯甩了甩枪口，示意对方不要轻举妄动，但保险箱前的青年看起来有些犹豫。

 

克拉克有些庆幸现在待在这儿的是自己，如果是露易丝来的话就遭了。眼前顶着一头乱发，还留着过时的小胡子的男子看起来可不太好惹，不过他猜他们来这儿的目的相同。克拉克思索着到底是现在就冲上去打昏对方，然后带上账本走人，还是先低调做人，以免暴露自己的身份。

“快点，我可没开玩笑。”黑发男子催促着。

还是现在就冲上去吧。克拉克迅速地往前迈了一步，子弹擦着他的肩膀呼啸而过。他一把夺过对方手中的枪，扔到了房间的另一头。对方只是个普通人，克拉克没敢下重手，他绕到了男子身后，用手劈向对方的后颈。

好快……克拉克惊异地发现对方竟然躲开了他的攻击。男子猛地转身，一脚踹向了他的腹部，克拉克配合着往后踉跄了好几步，但很快又被对方追上。他们你来我往地扭打了好一会儿，克拉克觉得对方的招式和动作莫名地有些眼熟，非常具有——呃，FBI的风格？

“等等！停战！”克拉克大声宣布，躲开了男子几乎冲至脸上的拳风，“你是联邦探员？”

 

眼睛还挺毒。布鲁斯往后退了两步，维持着一个安全的距离。早年他确实在FBI工作过一阵，虽然那已经是很久很久之前的事情了，不过他决定不揭穿这个误会。

“马龙探员，同行？”布鲁斯试探性地问道。

“呃，我是个记者……”

“你骗鬼玩儿呢？”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“撒谎之前做做市场调研不好吗，记者能有你这样的身手？”

“是真的！”穿夹克的青年挠了挠后脑勺，拉开了拉链，从内衬的口袋里摸出来一张证件递给布鲁斯，“我为了艾沃利斯制药的案子而来。”

克拉克·肯特，《星球日报》。

“真巧，我也是。”布鲁斯把证件还给对方，开始下逐客令，“那你可以走了，现在这案子FBI接手了。”

姓肯特的青年笑了出来，“哥们，我又不是警察局的，FBI接不接手关我们媒体什么事。”他走到保险箱跟前，象征性地拍了拍柜门，“这样吧，账本你拿走，就给我拍个照总可以吧？”

真是难缠。

“说得跟你能打开它似的。”布鲁斯走上前，示意肯特从保险箱前挪开。他用余光注意着青年的动静，确保自己能在对方动手前反击。

“还没好吗？”过了一会儿，肯特好像有点坐立难安。

“别催我。”布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，“现在好了。”

“来不及了。”

布鲁斯听见肯特小声地嘟囔道。

“瞧瞧，瞧瞧呐，这是谁大驾光临？”奥斯瓦尔德·科波特拄着他那把黑色的长柄伞，出现在了密室的门口，后面还跟着两列背着AK的守卫，“火柴马龙带着小弟亲自跑到我这儿来偷东西，会不会有点太小家子气了？”

 

这下事情可麻烦了。布鲁斯和克拉克一起想到。

对方可是联邦探员，要是暴露身份就糟糕了。克拉克有些踌躇。

对方可是调查记者，要是暴露身份就糟糕了。布鲁斯有些犹豫。

“把他们扔到地牢里去。”企鹅人示意手下围了上来，“看好那个箱子，我一会儿来拿。”他又吩咐道。

 

“这应该怪你。”克拉克有些生气地埋怨道。他没敢在那么多人面前动手，尤其是当着一个联邦探员的面，万一露陷他可不想被政府缠上。克拉克设想的理想状况是在昏暗、潮湿又无人问津的地牢里，趁四下无人的时候直接用热视线烧开栏杆走人……哦，他还会好心地给探员留把钥匙。

“怪我？让你走你不走，现在知道怪我了？”布鲁斯没好气地反击道。他没敢在那么多人面前动手，尤其是当着一个调查记者的面，万一露陷他可不想被媒体缠上。布鲁斯设想的理想状况是在昏暗、潮湿又无人问津的地牢里，趁四下无人的时候直接用蝙蝠镖割开栏杆走人……哦，他还会好心地给记者留把钥匙。

但现实是，他们被关进了一个墙面足足10英尺厚，门上还有三道保险的金库里。企鹅人是认真的吗？有谁会拿银行金库当地牢用？

克拉克冥思苦想，布鲁斯焦头烂额。

现在打晕对方还来得及吗？他们面面相觑。

 

布鲁斯放弃了击晕对方再出手的想法。这个肯特的身手很不错，布鲁斯不能保证自己一击就能成功，在这个小空间里偷袭又太难。而他也不敢带着一个体重200磅以上的拖油瓶四处乱跑，蝙蝠侠不能拿普通人的生命冒险。

金库的墙壁太厚，他顺手藏在企鹅人身上的窃听器工作得十分不顺畅，只有断断续续的几个词能传过来。

“往后退。”肯特突然站了起来，他走到布鲁斯身前，示意自己远离门边。

“不，你往后站。”布鲁斯反手把他向后拽，“他们要来了……”他从窃听器里捕捉到了“动手”、“别留活口”几个字眼。

看来火柴马龙这个身份要退出历史舞台了。布鲁斯悄悄地摸出了几枚蝙蝠镖，觉得有些遗憾。

门开的一瞬间，他就把手中的小暗器扔了出去。但肯特猛然伸手把他推向了侧边的墙壁，导致所有的蝙蝠镖都偏离了它们应有的轨道。

该死。布鲁斯看着门外的看守们扣下了扳机。

 

一阵短暂的火光之后——不只是火光，还有金属碰撞的声音和男人的喊叫，布鲁斯看到冲出金库门外的克拉克·肯特又退了回来。他的夹克和衬衣已经被打成了筛子，完全不能穿了，但衣服底下的皮肤却完好无损。

肯特从门边的墙壁上拔下来一枚蝙蝠镖拿在手上，神色复杂地盯着布鲁斯。

“呃……蝙蝠？”

布鲁斯松了一口气，严肃地板起了脸——

“卡尔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看古早漫的时候记得好像哪里提到过老爷曾经在FBI工作过来着……如果记错了的话就当是私设吧！
> 
> 补充：经sy好心小伙伴查证，老爷参与FBI训练与工作的内容出自Batman：Shadow of the Bat（1992-2000月刊连载）以及Secret Origins of the World's Greatest Super-Heroes：The Man Who Falls（1989）


	2. 双面人

两个人站在金库门口沉默了一会儿。

克拉克看着蝙蝠侠正费力地从金属墙壁上把几枚蝙蝠镖往下拔。他有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，伸手把自己拿着的那一枚也递了过去。

蝙蝠侠接了过来，从容地掀起了呢绒风衣下面套着的棉毛衫，露出了腰间系着的万能腰带，然后把几枚蝙蝠镖原样放好。

“噗嗤——”

克拉克没忍住，发出了一声不大不小的嗤笑。

还粘着小胡子的黑发男子面不改色，只是抬起眉毛看了克拉克一眼，“记者，哈？”他伸出两根手指，从克拉克已经碎成一团破布的外套内袋里夹出了那张记者证，上面印着星球日报标志的地方恰好被子弹打出了一个圆洞。“下次再来这种地方，就不要再带这种玩意儿了，太业余。”他再次在克拉克眼前晃了晃那张证件，然后顺手把它揣进了自己呢绒外套的口袋。

克拉克撇了撇嘴，消化着熟悉的、来自于他搭档的说教。他抬头扫了一眼楼上的情形，看到科波特正重新布置了一队人准备下来探探情况。

“我们得走了。”克拉克对蝙蝠侠说，后者正专心致志地操作着手上的腕表。

蝙蝠侠点了点头，“去拿账本，我们三个街区外见。”

 

克拉克又一次作弊，用超级速度从冰山餐厅的地下室窜了出去。当他到达餐厅三层一个不起眼的小房间时，科波特正拿着账本往新的保险柜里藏。克拉克不得不再次解决了跟在企鹅人身后的几个守卫，又敲晕了科波特本人——希望他下手的力道没太大，企鹅人矮小又浑圆的身躯“咣当”一声倒在了地上，霎时间就没了动静。

三个街区外，火柴马龙已经卸掉全套的伪装，重新换上了蝙蝠侠的战衣。克拉克降落在蝙蝠车旁边的时候，正瞧见他黑漆漆的搭档把一个中餐外卖盒踢到了蝙蝠车车底。

啊——现在克拉克知道马龙探员嘴里那股扬州炒面的味道是哪来的了。

“给你。”克拉克把账本递了出去，假装没看到刚刚发生的一切。

蝙蝠侠接过账本随意翻了翻，问道：“你拍过照了？”

克拉克摊开双手耸了耸肩，从裤子的口袋里拿出陪伴了他好几年的手机。手机屏幕上排列着均匀的龟裂花纹，明显已经一命呜呼。“我都背下来了。”克拉克说，他顿了顿，又开玩笑地补充了一句，“这能算战损吗？”

蝙蝠侠无视了他的最后一个问题，抬脚就要跳上蝙蝠车。

“等等！”克拉克喊住了他，“你就这么走了？”

“你还有事？”

克拉克又一次挠了挠头，试图用皮鞋敲击水泥地的声音来掩饰自己的尴尬，“就是……关于我的秘密身份……”

“我不会说出去的，还有其他的吗？”

“你不打算也跟我分享一下吗？”克拉克有些不高兴地抱起了胳膊。

黑衣骑士轻哼了一声，歪了歪嘴角，“给你一个忠告，记者先生，下次别那么轻易地把秘密身份透露给别人——蝙蝠侠1比0领先。”

克拉克发誓蝙蝠侠在说“记者先生”这几个字的时候肯定是冲他挤了一下眼睛。

“这不公平！嘿！”克拉克拍着蝙蝠车的引擎盖，以此来表达自己的不满，但蝙蝠车亮起了车灯，从小巷里绝尘而去。

 

克拉克在当晚回到了大都会，他在互联网上没能找到任何关于“火柴马龙”这个名字的信息。想来也有道理，毕竟他的搭档在保护秘密身份这个方面可以说是天赋异禀，反正总比超人只靠一副眼镜要强得多。说实话，克拉克并没有那么在意蝙蝠侠的面具下到底是谁，出于对搭档的尊重，他也没有擅自用X视线偷看过。他们是同时期出道的超级英雄，可以说是棋逢对手、惺惺相惜，但率先被蝙蝠侠得知了自己的真实身份让克拉克有一种被占了便宜，在这场义警竞争中落了下风的不愉快感。

两天以后，克拉克在上班时收到了一个匿名的包裹，里面装着一部市面上最新款的智能手机，还是特别定制款——深蓝色的机身，亮红色的侧边，无论从哪个角度看过去都土到掉渣。盒子里还附有一张手写的纸条，上面用张扬的圆体字写着：战损报销。背面还有一行小字：特意定制了符合你着装风格的款式。

克拉克看着这部手机，不知道该开心还是生气。

拿人手短，这次就暂且放过你吧……克拉克有些哭笑不得地想。

 

布鲁斯最近的日子过得不是很太平，哈维从阿卡姆疯人院里跑了出来，每天变着法子地给他添乱，让蝙蝠侠本来已经十分繁重的夜巡工作雪上加霜。

大抵还是因为他心中对哈维的遭遇怀有愧疚吧……虽然他早就认识到再好的治疗也不可能让哈维·邓特重新恢复正常，但他在面对双面人那半边狰狞、半边英俊的面孔时还是不太能下得去重手。

布鲁斯叹了口气，打量了一下这片已经废弃很久的建筑工地，挣扎着想要从地上爬起来。哈维把他重新踩回了地面上，一只脚正压在布鲁斯右腹部可能已经断了的肋骨上。

“都是你的错，布鲁斯。”哈维无视了布鲁斯因为疼痛发出的嘶吼，丝毫不掩饰自己语气中的失望与不快，“都是你的错！”他把蝙蝠侠战衣上的万能腰带解了下来，扔得远远的，接着将布鲁斯一路拖行，把他绑在了一个老旧的吊臂支架上。

“我以为我把哥谭交给你，你就会让她变得更好。”哈维从角落里拖出了一把椅子，坐在了离布鲁斯15英尺远的地方，“你本应让她变得更好——”哈维陡然提高了声音，“可是看看你，你什么都没做！你就是个骗子，蝙蝠侠是个骗子！”

双面人兀自笑了一声，不断地把玩着手中的硬币，“我很了解你，布鲁斯，你骗得了别人但骗不了我。”哈维轻哼了一声，“蝙蝠侠只是一个富二代拿来打发饭后时间的消遣罢了……我们得让所有人都知道这一点。”

“你到底想干什么？”布鲁斯强忍着腹部的疼痛问道。

哈维勾起了他没有皮肤的那半边嘴角，“当然是向所有人揭穿你的骗局啊，让他们看看蝙蝠侠的真实面目。”他顿了顿，露出了一个胜券在握的微笑，“为此我请了一位挺有名的记者来写你的故事——”

哈维说到这儿吹了个口哨，几名穿着黑白相间西服的打手从侧门处推进来一个穿着卡其色毛呢外套的黑发年轻人。他的鼻梁上架着一副普普通通的黑框眼镜，看起来有些茫然和不知所措。双面人示意自己的手下退出去重新关上侧门，昏暗的空间里只剩下哈维、布鲁斯还有那个似乎搞不清状况的记者在面面相觑。

“哈哈哈哈——”布鲁斯不顾腹部的疼痛，发出了一连串的大笑，“你找了一个记者，哈维，认真的？”

哈维从椅子上站起来，整了整西装上的褶皱，“不是普通的记者，是写过超人报道的记者——克拉克·肯特。”哈维向布鲁斯介绍着，“星球日报超人专栏的撰写人，对你来说再合适不过了。”他给门边还在傻站着的黑发男子使了个眼色，示意他过来。

 

克拉克看了看正在滔滔不绝的双面人，又瞅了瞅不远处正在喘息的蝙蝠侠，感到双腿被钉在了原地。从蝙蝠侠摇晃下巴的姿势里他能判断出来对方并不希望自己插手这件事，而双面人看起来好像是蝙蝠侠的旧识，他管蝙蝠侠叫“布鲁斯”。

布鲁斯·什么？布鲁斯·班纳？还是布鲁斯·威利斯？哈维·邓特应该认识几个布鲁斯？

克拉克的大脑在飞速运转，但一时间并不能迅速排查出答案。

“别害怕，肯特先生，等你完成这篇报道肯定会一鸣惊人的。”哈维再次示意克拉克往前走。

克拉克深吸了一口气，迈开步子，走到了双面人身边。他选了一个方便出手的角度站着，以防双面人做出点什么不理智的动作。

“让我想想……”双面人转了转手中的硬币，高高抛起又迅速接住。他移开手，克拉克能看见是人像的那一面朝上。

“好吧，”双面人耸了耸肩，缓步走到了蝙蝠侠身边，“虽然我们还有好多好多故事要讲，但我认为我们还是应该先从文章最主要的部分开始——”他冲克拉克做了一个非常夸张的鞠躬礼，“瞧好了，肯特先生。”

双面人揪住了蝙蝠侠战衣上一边的耳朵，然后把面罩整个扯了下来，露出了黑暗骑士面具底下凌乱的黑色短发和灰蓝色眼睛。

“蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩！”

哈维大声地宣布着，不过话音刚落就倒在了地上，发出了“咚”的一声巨响。

“你得教教我格斗技巧，”克拉克站在布鲁斯身边，推了推鼻梁上因为速度过快有点歪斜的眼镜，他把被自己敲晕的双面人往旁边踢了踢，假装无事发生，“我觉得他肯定要脑震荡了……”

“很高兴认识你，布鲁斯。”克拉克挑了一下眉毛，露出了一个真诚的微笑，“1比1平。”

布鲁斯还靠着那个老旧的支架，无奈地边摇头边翘起了嘴角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列就是一个摸鱼来调剂心情的故事啦，所以画风可能不会很正经，有什么逻辑不通顺的地方大家一笑了之就可以啦。另外提一下在这里面酥皮和老爷都很年轻，大约30岁上下。


	3. 谜语人

所以传言蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩在交往的事情是假的。”克拉克突然又来了这么一句。

布鲁斯笑出了声，朝地上一动不动的哈维·邓特指了指。克拉克扁了扁嘴，拎起了可能被他敲出了脑震荡的坏蛋的衣领。

超人花了大约20秒的时间在这片废弃工地和阿卡姆疯人院之间打了个来回，把双面人重新扔回了他应该待着的地方。

布鲁斯右侧的几根肋骨出现了轻微的骨裂，克拉克透过X视线观察着，小心翼翼地把搭档打横抱了起来。蝙蝠侠一向喜欢强撑着不认输，但这会儿出乎意料地没有对他的行为发表什么看法，只是从鼻腔里发出了一声轻哼。

自他们上一次在冰山餐厅的分别已经过去了半个月，11月份的气温急转直下，夜晚的哥谭开始飘起了雪花。克拉克没敢飞得太快，怀抱中的人并非和他一样是钢铁之躯，刺骨的夜风让布鲁斯不自觉地把脸埋进了克拉克脖子上厚厚的羊毛围巾里。

“我们开车回去。”布鲁斯捏了捏克拉克的肩膀，示意对方不要直接飞回韦恩庄园。他说这话的时候特意把头抬了起来，温热的鼻息顺着围巾一路钻进了克拉克的衣领里。

蝙蝠车的座位有些挤，毕竟它不是为了装载两个6尺2寸以上的大个子而设计的。布鲁斯坐在副驾驶，把半边身体都压在了克拉克身上，手肘正戳着超人坚硬的肋骨，向后者示范仪表盘旁边的那些按钮都是干什么用的。他的头发还保持着摘掉面罩后凌乱的造型，又从克拉克的羊毛围巾那经受了一番静电的洗礼，此刻正不听话地向不同方向伸展着。

“你到底在没在听？”布鲁斯在克拉克的耳朵前打了个响指，把走神的超人拽回了现实。仪表盘上红红绿绿的指示灯倒映在他灰蓝色的虹膜里，让他的眼睛带上了一层星星点点的光晕。

“我知道蝙蝠车怎么开……”

克拉克转过头去，不安分地动了动，调整了一下自己的姿势。好极了，他想，他刚刚在5分钟里把他们一年份的肢体接触全用完了。

“是我的错觉——还是你真的脸红了？”布鲁斯突然问。

克拉克用余光还能瞥见对方正盯着自己看，“冷风吹的……”他小声地咕哝道。

 

在韦恩庄园里迎接他们的是阿尔弗雷德不赞成的眼神，以及手艺精湛且温度刚刚好的红茶。来自不列颠南部小岛，见过40米长大王乌贼的管家先生单手托着一个托盘，并未对蝙蝠车上跳下来了一个陌生人这件事发表什么看法，只是在克拉克自我介绍的时候才稍稍挑起了一边的眉毛。

“您一定是便士一。”克拉克接过红茶，并大声地夸赞了阿尔弗雷德手艺。

“很高兴终于见到您，肯特老爷。请给我额外的10分钟，我很快就能帮您准备好客房和全套的寝具。”穿着衬衫和围裙的英国绅士微微欠身，转身离开了蝙蝠洞。

“这么着急赶我走啊？”克拉克放下茶杯，移动到了布鲁斯坐着的沙发前，制止了后者刻意发出的咳嗽声。

“别得寸进尺，氪星人，我知道你打的什么算盘——”布鲁斯压低了眉毛，给了克拉克一个标准的蝙蝠侠瞪视，“你觉得自己已经在一天内完成了‘得知蝙蝠侠身份’、‘开蝙蝠车’还有‘参观蝙蝠洞’三项壮举，现在还准备留宿，接下来是不是就可以顺理成章地插手哥谭的事务了？可我告诉你——”

克拉克的笑声打断了布鲁斯故作低沉的嗓音，他看着平日里严肃又惜字如金的搭档用一本正经的语气说出这些话时，实在是没能忍住。“你是布鲁斯·韦恩，”他说，“你还有个穿立领衬衫系围裙的管家，这真是……让人有一种传奇跌落神坛的破灭感……”

布鲁斯耷拉下了嘴角。

克拉克顿了顿，继续说：“所以省省吧，黑暗骑士的那一套对我都不再管用了！”他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。

 

克拉克最后住进了跟主卧室隔了两个房间的客房。他躺在床上，听着布鲁斯略微有些杂乱的呼吸和心跳，一夜都没能入眠。

清晨，经过了几个小时的堆积，厚厚的白雪在餐厅的落地窗外闪着耀眼的白光。

“父亲跟我说，他和我母亲就是在这样的雪天认识的。”布鲁斯戳着盘子里的煎蛋，没由来地说了这么一句，“还是在昨晚的那种雪夜向我母亲求的婚。”他又补充道。

克拉克放下叉子，眯起了眼睛，“你是在暗示什么吗？”他问。

布鲁斯愣了一下，他也放下了叉子，微微耸了耸肩，“我什么也没暗示。”

克拉克笑了，没再追问。“给我讲讲你和双面人的事，他干嘛总跟你过不去？”他把话题引回了昨天晚上。

“你是个记者，你可以自己去查。”

但克拉克不为所动，他双手托腮，做好了一副要听故事的样子。

“好吧，哈维他……”布鲁斯看起来有些犹豫，似乎在斟酌着用词，“他本来过着很正常的生活，是个优秀的青年才俊，你知道他曾经竞选过市长对吧？”

“嗯哼。”

“然后我回来了，我们本来关系不错，但是小丑跟我有段不愉快的过去。为了对付我，小丑绑架了哈维……”布鲁斯顿了顿，发出了一声轻柔的叹息，“还有他的未婚妻——”

“瑞秋。”克拉克帮他补充道。

布鲁斯歪着头看向他，“你已经查过了。”

克拉克点了点头。他把盘子里剩下的那半截香肠还有煎饼吃完，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，换上了一副严肃又正式的神色，又深吸了一口气。

“我喜欢你，布鲁斯。”他说，“我想和你在一起。”

“我知道你也是这么想的。”他又迅速补充，打断了布鲁斯准备脱口而出的拒绝。

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，手里的叉子还在有一下没一下地戳着盘子里的煎蛋。

“你不知道我是怎么想的。”半晌，布鲁斯终于开了口。

“我认识你很久了， 布鲁斯，我相信我的判断。”

“不，你才刚刚认识了我一个晚上外加一个早晨，而且超人也是会判断失误的。”

克拉克扬起了嘴角，无奈地摇了摇头，“好吧，我已经认识蝙蝠侠很久了——”

“蝙蝠侠不跟人建立亲密关系。”这次换布鲁斯打断了他。

克拉克从椅子上起身，越过窄窄的餐桌，握住了布鲁斯微微有些颤抖的右手。

“我不是瑞秋，布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯没有给他正面的答复，克拉克猜“我愿意做你男朋友”这种话对于蝙蝠侠来说确实是挺难说出口的。考虑到他们相识这些年的种种经历，布鲁斯的这种态度倒也很容易理解。不过蝙蝠侠也没有明确地说“不”，这对超人来说通常也就意味着默许。只是这下克拉克有些难以分清布鲁斯·韦恩在公众面前表演出的花花公子人设，到底是他无师自通，还是用力过猛。

超人造访哥谭的次数多了起来。起初，蝙蝠侠还会象征性地表达一下自己的不满，但克拉克有着如钢铁一般厚实、坚硬的脸皮，布鲁斯后来也就随他去了。甚至有些时候，在黑暗骑士实在是力不从心的场合下，他还会支使氪星之子帮他照看一下这座脆弱又迷人的城市。

晚上有个酒会，关注一下哥谭的动向。

克拉克看着最新的一条短信翘起了嘴角，他收起那部红蓝相间的土气手机，竖起耳朵，开始监听隔着一道海湾的另一座城市。

 

酒会有些无趣，“有些”这个词已经是布鲁斯能给出的最高评价了。

他抛下酒会上的人群，悄悄地一个人躲在了宴会厅外面的露台上，心里盘算着回去之后还赶不赶得及换上制服进行夜间活动。不过还好，今天是满月之夜，天空晴朗无云，圆月高悬空中，看起来不太像是会勾起人们犯罪欲望的那种时节。

圣诞节和新年刚刚过去不久，1月份的夜晚有着令人印象深刻的低温。在冷风里打了两个哆嗦，布鲁斯还是转头返回了室内。宴会厅里的人们还在三三两两地抱团，端着杯子聊着些客套话。看起来今天会有个平静的夜晚，布鲁斯想。可他刚迈下最后一节台阶，就听到了几声不同寻常的巨响——

爱德华·尼格玛穿着一身酱菜绿的西装，带着至少二十号荷枪实弹的帮派成员，大摇大摆地闯了进来，身后还跟着四名扛着摄像机的小弟。

 

布鲁斯站在人群中央，脸黑得像壁炉里烧剩下的木炭。因为有一个超级耳朵帮他坐镇哥谭，所以布鲁斯连一枚蝙蝠标都没有带。此时，墨菲定律几个大字从他的大脑中枢上滑过，给他想要冲上去把谜语人的脸拍进地板里的冲动添砖加瓦。

“女士们，先生们，还有其他观众们！谜语人在此为您直播！”尼格玛还在进行着他神经兮兮的演讲，“在座各位都是哥谭最有钱最有势力的天选之子，我相信我们亲爱的黑披风朋友一定会来拯救你们的。”他看上去有些兴奋，示意身后扛着摄像机的人再离近一些。“那么，下面我将随机抽取一位来宾充当我们的人质，是谁会如此幸运呢？”

谜语人清了清嗓子，布鲁斯知道那是他准备讲那些堪称冷笑话的谜语的标志。

“人有悲欢离合，月有阴晴圆缺——（wax and wane），既然今天是满月之夜，那么……”

尼格玛故意给“缺”字拖了个长音，人群开始四下低语，周围的目光都逐渐向布鲁斯集中。

“好吧，看来您是众望所归啊。”尼格玛发出了几声神经质的干笑，“来吧，缺先生！（Mr.Wane）”

在四台公开直播的摄像机的包围下，布鲁斯没有耍什么小动作，顺从地让那些帮派成员们把他绑了起来。反正……他还有个超级耳朵在待命呢。

“听好了，蝙蝠侠。”谜语人把脸凑到了摄像机跟前，“我们给你10分钟，开着你的车去炸掉阿卡姆的大门，否则你的小男朋友就没命了。”

布鲁斯听着这话，心中很不是滋味。而且孤零零地被绑在四台摄像机前面，着实有些尴尬。幸好，破空的音爆声很快就从不远处传了过来。

超人带着室外的寒气从露台上破窗而入，眨眼之间就把帮派成员手中的枪械烧了个干净。他双臂环抱，飘在地板上方一米的位置，居高临下，对谜语人怒目而视。

“蝙蝠侠可不是布鲁斯的男朋友，我才是布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友。”

超人扬着他的下巴说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谜语双关wax and wane就是月亮的盈缺，wane和wayne发音相同，来自之前做翻译练习看到的《水调歌头》嘿嘿嘿……


	4. 毒藤&哈莉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章将有毒哈CP向提及。

话音刚落，克拉克的超级听力就捕捉到布鲁斯发出了后槽牙摩擦的声响。

在场的宾客们哗然一片。那几名扛着摄像机的帮派成员们你看看我，我看看你，似乎在犹豫该不该把手中昂贵的器材放下来。布鲁斯忍无可忍，头上青筋暴起，一个箭步冲到了离他最近的那名帮派成员附近，将对方肩上的摄像机在地上砸了个稀烂。他给还飘在地板上方的超人使了个凶狠的眼色，后者这时才回过神来，麻利地把谜语人和剩下的那些喽啰们捆成了一团。直到哥谭警局的大部队到场，布鲁斯还依旧维持着他那烤漆黑一般的不悦脸色，一句话也没和克拉克说。

布鲁斯在警局做笔录做到了凌晨两点钟。克拉克猫在哥谭警局大楼的楼顶，除了中途飞出去解决了两起街头抢劫，剩下的时间里一直在用手机看哥谭本地电视台的夜间新闻。经历过大风大浪的哥谭媒体们仿佛已经对神经病们的行径见怪不怪，几个不同的有线频道都对谜语人劫持人质的过程一笔带过，反而将目光汇聚在了克拉克令人大跌眼镜的“恋爱宣言”上。克拉克扁了扁嘴，内心已经开始揣测《星球日报》娱乐版的同事们会怎么编排自己和布鲁斯的绯闻轶事了。

 

“你的氪星脑袋里都装了些什么？你到底有什么毛病？”

布鲁斯坐在副驾驶座上，烦躁地用手套甩了一下克拉克的胳膊。后者纹丝不动，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着十字路口的信号灯，似乎也打定主意不搭理布鲁斯。

“你给我找了个大麻烦！”布鲁斯自顾自地说着，用力地踹了一下脚下的垫子。

克拉克用余光瞄了他一眼，耷拉下了嘴角，“什么叫我有毛病，布鲁斯？”他的声音里隐隐藏着一丝怒意，“难道做超人的男朋友是件很丢人的事情吗？”

“你到底知不知道布鲁斯·韦恩是超人的男朋友意味着什么？”布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，好像对克拉克的发言有些难以置信，“这意味着——”他继续说，“会有无数人想通过他来吸引你的注意力！”

“你能别用第三人称来称呼你自己吗……”克拉克显然把重点放在了不该放的地方，“我当然知道，布鲁斯，”他叹了口气，“一年里你至少要在公共场合被劫持八百次，也许下次那些不知天高地厚的混蛋们在动手前要仔细斟酌一番——”一抹自信的微笑浮现在了克拉克嘴角，“看看招惹超人的代价值不值得他们冒险。”

布鲁斯再次露出了一副难以置信的表情，“这招对其他人兴许有用，克拉克……”他摇了摇头，“但你对哥谭的疯子们一无所知。”

 

即使对哥谭过往的光辉事迹有所耳闻，克拉克还是必须得承认他确实一定程度上低估了这座城市的疯狂程度。那句玩笑话是怎么说的来着？民风淳朴哥谭市，人才辈出阿卡姆。克拉克发觉他完全不能理解哥谭罪犯们诡异的大脑回路。

如同布鲁斯事先警告他的那样，三个月以来，布鲁斯·韦恩在各种场合被盯上的几率只增不减。即使面对超级力量毫无胜算可言，很多人还是乐此不疲地一直登门挑衅，试图以此来引起超人的注意——就好像被外星人打包扔回阿卡姆疯人院是段多么值得吹嘘的经历似的。

克拉克倒是无所谓，毕竟于他而言这些都只是些消磨时间的小插曲。只消3秒重他就能跨过大都会与哥谭之间的那道海湾，把那些不知好歹的脑袋们重重地按进地板里。而且说实话，就算没有克拉克，这些小喽啰们也不能拿穿着西装的蝙蝠侠怎么样，布鲁斯的人身安全从来没有收到过真正的威胁。

但挂在布鲁斯名下的韦恩企业就倒了大霉。由于各类疯子们的频繁骚扰，韦恩企业在三个月里丢掉了四份不同的合同，还将两个重要项目砸在了手里，直接的经济损失高达十几亿美金。原因无他，不过是因为CEO韦恩先生出席的并购会议与项目签订的场合中永远有罪犯出没罢了。

布鲁斯对此十分不满，并认为克拉克那番高调的恋爱宣言就是罪魁祸首。他们刚刚结束了两个月的热恋，就不得不开始了为期数星期的冷战。

 

4月份，气温的回暖使克拉克真切地感受到了春天的气息。哥谭夜晚的凉风已经失去了杀伤力，街上的行人逐渐多了起来，当然，犯罪分子的气息也充斥其中，克拉克依旧在履行着他照看哥谭的职责。他和布鲁斯之间不冷不热的状态已经持续了好几周，三个月前克拉克那通头脑发热的发言在如今看来，几乎可以说是百害而无一利。最令人苦恼的是就目前而言，他确实还没有想到什么特别好的解决办法来阻止那些蠢蛋们继续劫持布鲁斯的计划，更遑论弥补韦恩企业的经济损失了。

远离市中心的一阵骚动把克拉克从自怨自艾的情绪里拽了出来。他抖了抖披风，向发出声响的哥谭西北角飞去。

克拉克落地后才发现骚动的来源不是别处，正是伫立在河边的阿卡姆疯人院。几株巨大的藤本植物从河对岸阿帕罗公园的树林里钻了出来，顶端繁茂的枝叶将整座阿卡姆疯人院围了个严严实实。粗壮的攀援茎越过哥谭河，在阿卡姆高耸的围墙之间搭出了一座短桥，一名扎着双马尾的金发女子和另一名留着红色卷发的年轻女孩正站在桥上拥吻。

克拉克有些不自在地飘在她们身边，用清亮的嗓音轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“走开、走开！”哈莉·奎茵转头看了他一眼，“大人们的活动童子军不要学！”随即又重新投入到了新一轮的亲吻中。

克拉克只好又重重地咳嗽了两下。

“女士们，谁能向我解释一下现在的情况。”

套着皮夹克的金发女人放开了怀抱里的人，双手叉着腰对克拉克怒目而视。“这是干嘛呀！”她掐着尖细的嗓音冲克拉克嚷嚷道，脸上挂着十足的不耐烦，“超人连成年人出来约会也要管啦？羡慕我和艾薇的话就找你的小蝙蝠去呀！”

提到蝙蝠侠，克拉克的脸不自觉地拉了老长。哈莉·奎茵似乎察觉到了这一点，眼睛里突然迸发出了兴奋的流光。

“哎呀？和小蝙蝠闹别扭啦？”她不知道从哪个口袋里摸出了一副眼镜，把它端端正正地架在了鼻梁上，摆出了一副杂志画报女郎的职业微笑，“让奎茵医生来帮帮你，是恋爱问题吗？”

克拉克不知道为什么，鬼使神差地点了点头。一股浓重的荷尔蒙激素的味道包裹在他身周，令人感到四肢发软、头脑昏沉。他觉得耳边的声音都有些不真切了。

哈莉·奎茵还在笑着，她揽着身边红发女孩的肩膀，在后者的面颊上啄了一口。“太巧啦，在恋爱问题的领域艾薇可是专家！”

“没有什么恋爱问题是上床解决不了的，这位先生。”毒藤往前迈了一小步，右手缠绕的藤蔓上伸出了一个小小的花苞。浓粉色的花瓣在她手中四下伸展，露出了花心处嫩黄色的花蕊。“如果有，就上两次。”她伸手冲着克拉克的面部吹了一口气，飘散的花粉粒顺着轻风钻进了克拉克的鼻腔。

“我们还是换个地方吧，亲爱的哈莉。”毒藤轻轻地推了一下克拉克的肩膀，带着哈莉·奎茵跳下了那座藤蔓铸成的桥，消失在了茂密的植物丛中。

过了一会儿，克拉克终于回过神来。他挠了挠有些发痒的鼻尖，发觉那股荷尔蒙信息素的压迫感已经完全不见了踪影。之前还若隐若现的骚动声陡然增大，几种音调音色各不相同的呻吟声交织在一起，敲击着克拉克的鼓膜。他穿过层层花茎和枝叶，降落在了阿卡姆疯人院里的地面上。数十名穿着病号服的犯人们有男有女，正互相撕扯着对方的衣服。他们一个个都面色潮红，眼睛里跳动着情欲的光点，喉咙中涌动着兴奋的呻吟。有几个落单的发觉了克拉克的存在，纷纷朝他靠拢过来。有个矮小又瘦弱的女人甚至直接跳到了克拉克背上，奋力地撕扯着他胸口的制服。

一名戴着防毒面具的狱警姗姗来迟，指了指克拉克身后那束巨大的花蕊。“是毒藤女的荷尔蒙花粉！”他喘着粗气说，“催情花粉，劳烦您赶紧把他们都分开。”

克拉克手足无措，不得不朝着他们的后颈用力，把几个人都敲晕了过去。他又花了些时间把其他犯人们都转移到单独的囚室里面去。在他关上最后一扇房门的时候，正听见蝙蝠车在不远处熄火的声音。

“您刚刚是不是说这是催情花粉？”克拉克问。

那名还戴着防毒面具的狱警点了点头。

 

 

布鲁斯跳下蝙蝠车，看着眼前被巨大的藤蔓包裹着的建筑，思索着如何清理它们才不会让帕梅拉·艾斯利来找他的麻烦。

紧接着，他就看到一个踉踉跄跄的红色身影出现在了阿卡姆疯人院的正门口。超人此刻面色潮红，呼吸急促，脚步一深一浅，看上去离晕倒只有一步之遥。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯冲上前去抱住了他，“你还好吗？”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克声音虚弱地呼唤道。

布鲁斯发觉怀中的人看上去着实有些不太对劲。

“我中了毒藤女的催情花粉……”克拉克说，他伸手勾上了黑衣骑士的脖颈，迷离的眼睛里只剩下最后一点清明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾薇可以释放精神毒素与荷尔蒙激素来达到控制人的目的，漫画里大超也曾经中过招。


	5. 急冻人

没有人敢不承认，在世界上最厉害的侦探面前演戏，是一件令人极度心惊肉跳的事。

克拉克绝不是个擅长撒谎的人，不过对于氪星人来说，在黄太阳下调节自己的心跳和呼吸也并非什么难事。“中了荷尔蒙花粉”的超人把心跳稳定地维持在每分钟180次左右，随之而来的急促呼吸和绯红面色都是再自然不过的附带品，他有百分百的自信可以骗过眼前这位侦探的眼睛。

不过这可真是个馊主意……

克拉克马上就懊恼地想，在蝙蝠侠面前耍这样的小手段让他的两颊真的烧了起来。他尽力让自己的每一块肌肉都处于放松状态，肢体瘫软地把全身重量都倚靠在了布鲁斯身上，同时用嘴唇去轻吻黑衣骑士裸露在外的下巴和嘴角，尝试着展现出更加令人信服的意乱情迷的模样。

“坚持住，克拉克。”布鲁斯一边托着他的手臂和肩膀，带他向蝙蝠车的方向的走去，另一边还不得不一直别开面颊，试图躲避来自身边人的“骚扰”。

这是几个月以来克拉克第二次坐进蝙蝠车里。显然黑暗骑士并没有把蝙蝠车改造成家用款的打算，狭小封闭的空间还是一如既往。当然，和上次有所不同的是，现在他才是挤在副驾驶座位上的那个。过分贴近的肢体让克拉克有些无所适从，他才刚刚在到底是选择“完全兽性大发”和“一息理智尚存”之间找到了一个不太稳定的平衡点，但他周身凝结的空气中除了蝙蝠车轰鸣的引擎声，就只剩下了他刻意伪装出来的尴尬的喘息。

“你还好吗？”布鲁斯适时开口打破了这令人窒息的沉默。

克拉克在对方余光所能及之处轻轻地点了点头。他伸手捋了捋额前已经完全被汗水打湿的头发，在心中回忆着“哥谭宝贝布鲁西”尤其擅长的那种和各路美人调情的语气，又学着布鲁斯带着坏心思故意挑逗他时的动作，绕过黑衣骑士的披风，把手攀上了后者的胸膛。

“这可真是个……新奇的体验。”克拉克缓慢地吐出这句话，唇齿开合间带上了婉转的尾音，并尽力让情欲的气息均匀地分布在每一个字母里。

“我猜确实是的。”布鲁斯带着奇怪的笑意回应了他，但同时又毫不留情地拍开了克拉克正在四处游走的那只手。“别乱来！”蝙蝠侠转头在面具下给了他一记警告的瞪视，“我们会车毁人亡的。”

 

从阿卡姆疯人院抄近道回到韦恩庄园不过堪堪15分钟的路程，克拉克的超级大脑飞速运转，详细地制定了数套不同方案，周密地考虑了如果他们在蝙蝠洞里直接来一发造成的经济损失自己需要多长时间才能全部还完，以及万一卧室的那张花梨木床塌掉了，他需要用一个什么样的姿势才能确保布鲁斯不被断裂的木头擦伤。他甚至连如果不幸地遭遇了阿尔弗雷德之后该怎样解释的说辞都背好了。

不过幸运的是，当他们到达蝙蝠洞时，言辞一向犀利刻薄的英国人并不在场。然而布鲁斯只是将蝙蝠车熄了火，便自顾自地跳下了车，完全没有要来搀扶克拉克一把的意思。蝙蝠侠径直摘下头套，黑色发丝上的汗水在干燥的空气中不断蒸发，随之而来的浓重荷尔蒙气息一丝不落地全部闯入了氪星人异常敏感的鼻腔。

“布鲁斯。”

超人神色暧昧地从蝙蝠车里飘了出来，伸手拉住了布鲁斯身后厚重的披风，并用一个不轻不重的力道将后者“摔”在了蝙蝠车还在微微发烫的引擎盖上。

“我向你道歉。”克拉克伏在布鲁斯耳边低声说，喘息的热气轻扫着后者的耳廓。“我不该那么鲁莽，不该那么随随便便地就把我们的关系公布在一个正在直播的镜头前面。”他一只手撑在布鲁斯的身侧，另一只手不安分地向下行进，去解那条装着各种“蝙蝠”小玩意儿的腰带。

“这话听起来可不太真诚。”布鲁斯再一次不满地拍开了他的手，“别在这儿，克拉克。”

被点名的氪星人终于成功地解下了那条难搞的腰带，并对腰带主人的话置若罔闻。

“我是认真的。”布鲁斯试图直起上半身，同时用蝙蝠侠的嗓音威胁道，“你绝对不会想知道如果你弄坏了这台车我会对你做什么。”

克拉克轻笑着重新把男友压倒回去，“我会赔给你的。”他说。

这次换布鲁斯从喉咙里发出了一声标志性的嗤笑，“这可是全部清洁工作都由阿尔弗雷德承包的蝙蝠洞……”他依旧用手撑着画有“S”的胸口，阻止克拉克更进一步，“潘尼沃斯先生会先杀了我，然后再想办法杀了你。”

“阿尔弗雷德喜欢我，他不会的。”并非全无致命弱点的超人没有把这句威胁当回事，压着布鲁斯的力道反而更重了几分，看起来也并不打算就此罢休。

布鲁斯只好叹了口气，语气严肃又无奈。“别闹了！”他压低了眉毛，“我知道艾斯利的花粉对氪星人没用。”

面前的氪星人僵硬了一下，但随即决定死磕到底。“不，你不知道。”克拉克心虚又强硬地说。

“演技太差劲了。”布鲁斯挑起了一边的眉毛，“我就曾是它的受害者，我当然知道。”

这下换克拉克惊讶地挑起了眉毛，“所以你是怎么解决的？”他追问。

“我跟艾薇女士度过了愉悦的一整晚。”布鲁斯的语气诚恳又自豪。趁克拉克呆住的间隙，他迅速挣脱了后者的禁锢，活动了一下有些抽筋的肩膀。

而克拉克的脸耷拉地像个已经脱水的苦瓜。

“逗你的。”布鲁斯哂笑着说，“我只是冲了个冷水淋浴，而我建议你最好也这么做。”

 

克拉克在蝙蝠洞的淋浴间里干站了20分钟，从天而降的冷水也没法浇灭他被布鲁斯识破了低级伎俩的尴尬——以及他还在因为那份尴尬而火烧火燎的脸颊。

直到有人不耐烦地拉开淋浴间的门，克拉克才从那份自怨自艾和懊恼的情绪中回过神来。布鲁斯已经完全脱掉制服，换上了平日里常穿的棉质睡袍，裸露在外的胸口上排布着清晰可见的伤疤。

“我只是让你冲个淋浴，不是让你干站在这里浪费水。”布鲁斯抱怨道，“你知道现在已经凌晨3点了吗？”

克拉克站在冷水中不满地抱起了双臂，“凌晨3点又怎么样……”他的声音听起来很明显闷闷不乐。

“所以你到底还要不要上我？”布鲁斯没好气地问。

克拉克感觉他的喉咙被什么东西噎住了。

十秒钟过后，他看到布鲁斯翻了个结实的白眼，伸手替他关掉了淋浴的水龙头，并扔给他一条浴巾，还在门边额外做了一个“请”的手势。

“要的话就抓紧时间吧，好吗？”

 

 

第二天上午，在布鲁斯被管家先生勒令起床的时候，克拉克早已不见了踪影。阿尔弗雷德假装没看到自家老爷身上那些深浅不一的红色痕迹，还无视了对方有关“腰酸背痛”的呻吟，只是委婉地询问了“肯特老爷”日后过来过夜的频率，并在得到答案后向布鲁斯申请了一笔额外预算，用来购买足够贴满整间卧室的吸音板。

“兴许还得请人来给您做张更结实的床。”阿尔弗雷德在离开前平静地指出，“我猜您应该也不想弄坏托马斯老爷留下来的花梨木古董。”

“随你笑话我吧，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地说，“等哪天克拉克决定搬过来的时候，有你好受的。”

 

不过自那之后——在布鲁斯以为他们已经结束冷战期，重新和好之后，无论是超人还是克拉克，造访哥谭的次数却都突然下降了。

虽然布鲁斯的确在那天晚上和克拉克约法三章，让他最好少以超人的身份来干涉“布鲁斯·韦恩”的生活，但即使是在联盟的任务结束后，超人和蝙蝠侠在一起相处的时间也跟着急剧减少了。

“你到底在忙些什么？”布鲁斯已经不止一次发出了这样的疑问。

但得到的答案千篇一律：

“是个惊喜，现在还不能说。”

当然，这并不能阻止布鲁斯追求答案的脚步。可这段令肯特先生和超人异常忙碌的时间里，除了以“克拉克·肯特”署名的文章正以肉眼可见的速度增长外，并没有任何其他不对劲的地方。难道克拉克是突发奇想，准备以数量取胜冲击普利策吗？

 

直到哥谭迎来天气令人烦闷的夏日，克拉克才终于从两个月的忙碌中脱开了身。不过当布鲁斯问起那份“惊喜”的时候，克拉克总是让他等等，再等等。氪星人说这话的时候听起来不但有些心虚，还有些失落。

莫名其妙。布鲁斯决定把这件事暂时抛到脑后。

然而事情很快便出现了转机。在6月末的一天晚上，“急冻先生”维克多·弗里斯从阿卡姆疯人院溜了出来，跟随他四处乱窜的冰雪在哥谭街头造成了几起不大不小的交通事故。

听闻这个消息的时候蝙蝠侠和超人都在瞭望塔上值班，克拉克一反常态，从持续了近一周的失落中恢复过来，兴致勃勃地自告奋勇，主动请缨要去把弗里斯送回他该去的地方。

看了眼日期，布鲁斯发觉弗里斯大约只是想去墓园给他的妻子送束花。

“去吧。”忙于在瞭望塔电脑中搭建案件网络的蝙蝠侠没有多想，只是交待超人记得保持联盟通讯器的畅通。

 

在超人离开瞭望塔后不久，布鲁斯突然捕捉到了一声刺耳的电流声，接着通讯器中就响起了克拉克真挚又诚恳的声音：

“弗里斯先生，我可以直接送您去您妻子安葬的墓园，但您一定得帮帮我。”

“我花了两个月时间疯狂兼职才买了这枚戒指，可我希望能像布鲁斯的父母一样在一个雪夜跟他求婚。”

“我实在等不及12月了，您就想办法帮我弄片雪地出来，成吗？”

弗里斯说了点什么布鲁斯没太听清，但紧接着克拉克又说话了：

“哦，糟了——”

布鲁斯听到超人发出了一声有些紧张的轻笑。

“我忘记关通讯器了。”


End file.
